This invention relates to a child restraint seat. Child restraints generally are of the type which can be secured to the seat of an automobile, containing restraining straps extending from the back of the seat, behind the shoulders of the baby, down over the baby's torso, to join in the pelvic area between the baby's legs, and finally terminating in a buckle in the automobile seat. Generally such type of child restraints are contoured to fit snugly in the profile of an automobile seat. Such child restraints can either face forward or face rearward, or both, depending on the size, age, and weight of the child being held, among other factors.